


things you said after you kissed me

by wartransmission



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments between Kuroo and Tsukishima, post-kissing.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“What prompted that?”</p>
  <p>Kei raises an eyebrow in question. “You didn’t like it?”</p>
  <p>He raises an eyebrow right back in disbelief. “Of course I did.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	things you said after you kissed me

i.

“Was that okay?”

The force of Tsukishima’s glare on him is far weaker than he’d expected, and he grins. The kiss in itself is rewarding; to have Tsukishima so flustered that he can’t muster a strong enough glare is a more than pleasant bonus.

“Don’t get cocky,” Tsukishima grumbles, right before shoving him away.

His grin widens.                                                                                          

(The strength in the shove practically screams, “Get away from me before I embarrass myself, you idiot,” and isn’t it perfectly normal for him to be pleased by that?)

He says, “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises, Tsukki.”

 

ii.

“Kuroo-san…”

 Tsukishima wants to kill him. His voice, his face- his _entirety_ was created just to pass judgment on Kuroo’s capacity for patience.

He is going to fail, and he’s likely going to end up a lackey in hell for the devil himself because of how horrible a mess his mind is at the moment.

“You’re killing me here, I hope you know that,” he murmurs, swallowing when Tsukishima whimpers a response.

“I’d really,” Tsukishima pauses to take a breath, and good god Kuroo can’t help from feeling flattered at that, “rather you not die on me now, Kuroo-san.” Then Tsukishima smirks, the whole of his face painting a picture of beautiful debauchery, and he really, really hopes that Tsukishima won’t kill him for getting a hard-on, because that would really put a damper to his plan of…well, more kissing.

“You only want me for my body, don’t you,” he drawls, smirking even when he feels the exquisite torture of being in tight pants while being turned on.

Tsukishima’s smirk widens.

“Glad you understand, Kuroo-san.”

 

iii.

“I’d say good luck, but I think you don’t need that.”

Kei smirks, one eyebrow going up in what seems to be amusement.

“Because you’ve taught me everything I need to know?” Kei half-asks, leaning back to regard the entirety of his face with a questioning look.

“Because you’re you, and you can kick their asses,” he replies.

Kei honest-to-god blushes.

(He still can’t fully believe his luck at having been given the chance to date such a prickly yet adorable guy, but he is so damn glad he hasn’t fucked it up just yet.)

“Shut up,” Kei grumbles, a hand coming up to push him away by the chest, until the attempt is halted when he presses another chaste kiss to Kei’s lips. “Kuroo-san,” Kei warns, fingers digging into his shirt, but not quite pushing him away.

“Go win, Kei,” he murmurs against wet lips, smiling widely when Kei steals another kiss back from him.

Kei is smirking when he pulls back, traces of embarrassment fading from his face to make way for cool certainty.

“That was the plan.”

 

iv.

“What prompted that?”

Kei raises an eyebrow in question. “You didn’t like it?”

He raises an eyebrow right back in disbelief. “Of course I did.”

Kei nods. “Then that’s that,” he says, before standing up and leaving for the kitchen, leaving Kuroo with a wonderful view of Kei’s bare legs and tightly-fit black shorts peeking out from under a one-size too large sweatshirt.

Well then.

He’s definitely not complaining.

 

v.

“You okay?”

“I’ll give my complaints tomorrow,” Kei groans, stirring a little more of the residue heat inside Kuroo’s loins. “I’m tired.”

“You would be,” he purrs, trailing kisses from Kei’s shoulders up to his jaw, before finishing with a peck to his lips. “That was…intense.”

Kei chuckles, smacking a hand against his shoulder in mock-annoyance, before raising his head to kiss him again. Slowly. Sweetly. (If Kuroo were chocolate, he’s pretty sure he’d be melted by now by how warm Kei can be.) “That’s one word for it,” Kei says, right before a slow yawn that makes him look all the sweeter in his unintended vulnerability.

“Sleep,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Kei’s temple right before he gets up from their shared bed. “I’ll clean everything up.”

“You better,” Kei grumbles, but without any heat, “since most of the damage was made by you.”

“So cruel.”

Kei rolls his eyes at him, before rolling right over to lie on his side to start his slumber.

Kuroo smiles at the sight of him, not being able to help it. He should be used to him by now- should be used to the sight of Kei all milky skin and flushed cheeks tangled up in his bed sheets- but. He isn’t, not yet. It still feels so…novel, and amazing, to be able to have this at all.

Honestly? Even if he were offered all the riches in the world, the _world_ itself, or anything else of equal value, he still wouldn’t choose to trade this one moment. Not for anything.

(What kind of smart man would trade his happiness for anything else, anyway?)


End file.
